


Headache

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Translation, nienawidzę tagów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: Seb, odbierz telefon. Mam morderczą migrenę – JM





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Headache.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343624) by [GameandWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameandWolf/pseuds/GameandWolf). 



_Seb, odbierz telefon. Mam morderczą migrenę – JM_

_Weź paracetamol – SM_

_Jest w łazience – JM_

_Więc idź po niego – SM_

_Wiesz, mówią, że orgazm może wyleczyć migrenę – JM_

_Mówią to samo o tabletkach przeciwbólowych – SM_

_Masz ładne usta – JM_

_To okropne, Jim – SM_

_Lubię twój tyłek? – JM_

_A to trochę nieudolne – SM_

_Chodź tu i pieprz mnie! – JM_

_To najmniej romantyczna propozycja jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem – SM_

_Chodź tu i uprawiaj ze mną miłość, aż moja migrena nie minie – JM_

_Lepiej – SM_

_Jeśli przyjdziesz i zajmiesz się mną, pozwolę ci wysadzić fabrykę crocsów – JM_

 

Kąciki ust Sebastiana uniosły się w uśmiechu, kiedy przeczytał ostatnią wiadomość. Odstawił do połowy wypity kubek herbaty na stolik, rzucił gazetę na kanapę i ruszył do sypialni. Zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał na Jima krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Albo przynajmniej na miejsce, gdzie, jak zakładał, znajdował się Jim. Bo szczerze mówiąc nie wyglądał jak on, ukryty pod stertą kocy, jedynie z wystającymi spod nich ciemnymi włosami gdzieś w okolicach poduszki.

– Wiesz jak zdobyć serce mężczyzny, prawda?

Jim poruszył się pod okryciem.

– Jesteś zbyt łatwy.

– Więc dlaczego tak długo zajęło ci zwabienie mnie tutaj?

Spod koca wyjrzały oczy mężczyzny.

– Gra wstępna. Wiem, że to lubisz.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się, przeszedł przez sypialnię i wszedł na łóżko rozciągając się nad ukrytym pod kocami Jimem. Oparł dłonie po obu jego stronach i pochylił się, składając pocałunek na jego skroni i nie zwracając uwagi jak ten marszczy nos.

– Jesteś żałosny, kiedy jesteś chory.

– Seb, ja tu _cierpię_.

Sebastian zignorował go i udał zamyślenie.

– Masz morderczą migrenę, ponieważ boli tak bardzo, czy dlatego, że jesteś mordercą, którego boli głowa?

Parskając Jim przewrócił oczami.

– Ponieważ boli. Właściwie to powiedziałbym, że to ból głowy geniuszy. Tylko geniusze miewają tak okropne migreny, bo tak wiele dzieje się w naszych głowach – urwał zamyślony. – Zastanawiam się czy Sherlock ma takie migreny i czy mógłbym ich użyć, żeby go rozpro… – jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez Sebastiana, który przycisnął swoje usta do jego, całując go.

Po chwili odsunął się i wyszeptał wprost w usta Jima:

– Pamiętasz o zasadzie nierozmawiania o Sherlocku w łóżku?

Jim przygryzł dolną wargę mężczyzny.

– Mogę mówić o Sherlocku w łóżku, jeśli opisuję straszne i krwawe sposoby, na które możesz go zabić, kiedy już skończę się z nim bawić – powiedział i przebiegł językiem po zębach Sebastiana. – Albo jeśli założysz perukę.

Moran żartobliwie uderzył pośladek Jima albo przynajmniej usiłował, bo trafił jedynie w grubą warstwę kocy.

– Jesteś palantem.

Jim poruszył się pod kocami przygwożdżony wagą Sebastiana.

– Palantem, którym powinieneś się zająć. No dalej, napraw mnie.

– Jesteś strasznie wymagający jak na kogoś kto prosi o przysługę.

– Nie zachowuj się tak jakbyś mnie nie chciał. Czułem jaki byłeś twardy, kiedy obudziłem się rano przy tobie – powiedział Jim i szarpnął biodrami naprzeciw Sebastiana. – Myślałeś o mnie cały ranek, prawda?

– Rzeczywiście, myślałem. Myślałem o tym jak wspaniale jest cieszyć się pierwszym kubkiem herbaty i poranną gazetą bez ciebie wysadzającego toster.

– To się zdarzyło tylko raz.

– Raz wystarczył.

Jim uwolnił jedną rękę spod kocy i złapał mężczyznę za kark i przyciągnął do swoich ust.

_– Przestań. Mówić._

Sebastian złożył pocałunek w kąciku jego ust, powoli wyznaczając mokrą ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż jego szczęki.

– Lubisz, kiedy mówię – zamruczał w jego szyję.

Jim wydał cichy, niejasny dźwięk, który mógł być potwierdzeniem i odchylił głowę do tyłu dając Sebastianowi lepszy dostęp do siebie. Moran szarpnął koc i odkrył nagą pierś mężczyzny, jednocześnie nadal kąsając jego szyję i drażniąc zębami delikatną skórę za uchem.

– Lubisz, kiedy mówię, co zamierzam z tobą zrobić – powiedział gryząc ostrzej jego szyję. – Jak zamierzam doprowadzić cię do szału – polizał zgięcie jego szyi. – Jak będziesz się pode mną skręcać i rozpadać – przesunął usta na obojczyk Jima ssąc go lekko. – I jak sprawię, że będziesz krzyczał i – zsunął się niżej gryząc jego twardniejący sutek – _błagał_ o mnie.

Dłonie Jima zacisnęły się niemal boleśnie na ramionach Sebastiana, przyciągając go do brutalnego pocałunku, gryząc jego usta warknął:

– Rozbierz się. Rozbierz. Teraz.

Sięgnął do koszuli na piersi mężczyzny i po omacku próbował rozpinać guziki szarpiąc je i wydając rozpaczliwe jęki wprost w jego usta, nie mogąc doczekać się aż w końcu dotknie jego rozgrzane ciało.

Sebastian oderwał się od kochanka i podniósł na kolana, żeby ściągnąć koszulę i rzucić ją gdzieś za siebie. Jim podążył za nim, jego dłonie niezdarnie próbowały rozpiąć zamek spodni, a usta i język śledziły jedną z wielu blizn znaczących pierś mężczyzny. Sebastian wsunął palce w ciemne włosy Jima i odchylił głowę do tyłu sycząc cicho z przyjemności. Chwilę później ponownie pchnął go na łóżko.

– Miałeś się zrelaksować. Jesteś chory, pamiętasz? – powiedział Moran i gwałtownie zdarł z niego koc, który okrywał dolną połowę jego ciała. – Nie trudziłeś się z piżamą, co?

Jim wydął wargi udając obrażonego.

– Uważam, że gryzienie cię, jest bardzo relaksujące. I nie – odpowiedział poruszając biodrami w kierunku Sebastiana. – Mówiłem ci, że byłem przekonany, że cię tu ściągnę, więc pozbyłem się jej – wsunął rękę między ich nogi i zacisnął dłoń na penisie mężczyzny. – Zamierzasz tylko patrzeć, czy dołączysz do zabawy?

– Jeśli tak chcesz się bawić, możesz wyleczyć swój ból głowy na własną rękę – droczył się Sebastian. Zszedł z łóżka i zsunął z siebie spodnie razem z bokserkami, po czym ponownie zaczął powoli wspinać się na Jima składając po drodze pocałunki na jego ciele. – Bo ja zamierzam w pełni się bawić.

Jedną rękę wsunął między nogi Jima, drażniąc palcami wrażliwą skórę i omijając jego penisa, przesuwał się do… Sebastian zatrzymał się.

– …czy ty już się przygotowałeś?

– Starałem się sam sobą zająć. Nie do końca mi się udało, bo ktoś mi to utrudniał.

– Powinienem w ogóle pytać?

Jim poruszył się, zachęcając palce Sebastiana do kontynuowania tego co przerwały.

– Zrujnowałeś jakiekolwiek moje próby.

– Jak, do diabła, mogłem to zrobić? – jeden z jego palców przecisnął się przez ciasny krąg mięśni a Jim jęknął w odpowiedzi.

– Słyszałem jak robisz herbatę.

– Nie drażnij się ze mną – jego palec zgiął się we wnętrzu mężczyzny na co całe ciało Jima wygięło się w rozkoszy.

– Zamknij się. Zacząłem myśleć o tobie przygotowującym herbatę i o tej twojej _głupiej_ minie jaką masz po pierwszym jej łyku rano.

Sebastian wsunął drugi palec we wnętrze Jima, nie próbując nawet być delikatnym, ale mężczyzna nie wydawał się mieć mu tego za złe.

– Ty naprawdę nie masz pojęcia jak z kimś flirtować, prawda?

Jim zaczął mocniej napierać na palce Sebastiana.

– Nie skończyłem… Zacząłem myśleć o twoim wyrazie twarzy i to jest dokładnie ten sam, który pojawia się, kiedy po raz pierwszy we mnie wchodzisz – powiedział, a Sebastian słysząc to znieruchomiał.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mój wyraz twarzy podczas picia herbaty jest taki sam jak podczas uprawiania seksu?

– Prawdziwy Brytyjczyk, prawda? – Jim roześmiał się bez tchu. Sebastian wyjął palce ze swojego kochanka i ustawił swojego penisa naprzeciw jego wejścia.

– Już nigdy nie będę w stanie pić herbatę publicznie – powiedział i pchnął biodra do przodu wchodząc w mężczyznę.

Jim jęknął cicho, wyginając plecy w łuk. Owinął swoje nogi wokół Sebastiana próbując przyciągnąć go bliżej.

– To jest… to… o mój boże, jesteś tak kurewsko _złośliwy_ … to właśnie ta mina – wydyszał.

Sebastian przycisnął twarz do szyi Jima i prychnął zirytowany.

– Czy możesz przestać się wydurniać, kiedy jestem w tobie?

W odpowiedzi Jim przygryzł wrażliwą skórę z boku szyi kochanka.

– Nigdy. A teraz rusz się, a ja dokończę moją historię.

Moran szarpnął gwałtownie biodrami powodując u Jima żenująco wysoki pisk.

Palce Jima drapały plecy Sebastiana, nogi wokół jego bioder oplotły się jeszcze mocniej a pięty wbijały się w plecy.

– Och, jesteś _złym_ , bardzo _złym_ chłopcem.

– To powód, który wciąż trzyma cię przy mnie, prawda? – zapytał Sebastian, przycisnął swoje czoło do jego i zaczął powoli poruszać swoimi biodrami, wyznaczając leniwe, komfortowe tempo. W milczeniu rozkoszował się każdym gwałtownym wdechem jaki Jim brał przy jego pchnięciach.

– Jeden z wielu – jego palce zacisnęły się we włosach Sebastiana i skierowały jego usta do ust Jima. Język blondyna wsunął się między wargi kochanka i zaczął drażnić jego język, wydobywając tym z jego gardła niskie jęki.

– Ale najwidoczniej mój wyraz twarzy nie jest jednym z nich, skoro twierdzisz, że jest _głupi_.

– To nie znaczy, że… _och, boże, tam, tak, właśnie tam_!

Sebastian zacisnął dłoń na biodrze Jima i czubkiem penisa ocierał się o jego prostatę, sprawiając, że mężczyzna wił się pod nim.

– Och, więc twierdzisz, że moje mina jest głupia w dobry sposób.

– Jest głupia, bo, _och kurwa_ , sprawia, że myślę, _o tak, Chryste!_ o tobie, biorącym mnie na stole w kuchni – Jim wbił palce w plecy kochanka przesuwając je w dół i pozostawiając jasne, czerwone ślady. – Dzwoniłem dzisiaj do ciebie, żebyś, _o mój boże, jeśli teraz przestaniesz to zamorduję cię_ , pomógł mi w ten sposób dojść.

Seb właśnie ssał fragment skóry na obojczyku Jima, powodując powstanie ciemnego siniaka, ale słysząc to, podniósł głowę.

– Miałeś zamiar zaproponować mi seks przez telefon?

Jim wymierzył lekkiego klapsa w biodro mężczyzny.

– Dlaczego się nie ruszasz?! Nie słyszałeś mnie? Zamorduję cię! Nie przestawaj!

– Seks przez telefon? Naprawdę?

– Chryste, czy ja muszę wszystko robić sam? – Jim odepchnął go od siebie i rzucił na łóżko, kładąc dłonie na jego piersi. Wspiął się na niego i z niskim jękiem powoli opadł na jego penisa. – Och kurwa, to takie dobre.

– Seks. Przez. Telefon.

– Tak, kochanie. Ale teraz mamy normalny seks, więc proszę skup się. I przestań mówić.

Sebastian chwycił biodra Jima i uderzył w nie swoimi, wyrywając z jego ust coś pomiędzy jękiem a krzykiem.

– Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że chcesz seksu przez telefon, a potem zabronić mi mówić.

Jim wbił palce w pierś Sebastiana, kiedy jego ruchy stały się gwałtowniejsze i bardziej gorączkowe.

– Jesteś nieznośnym dupkiem – wydyszał. – Rób co chcesz, nie obchodzi mnie to, jedyne co mnie teraz interesuje to twój penis.

Głowa Sebastiana opadła na poduszkę, kiedy wybuchł śmiechem, nie zwracając uwagi na oburzenie Jima. Objął mężczyznę w pasie i przerzucił na łóżko, przyszpilając go do niego i wchodząc w niego ze zdwojoną siłą.

– Jesteś – wydyszał wprost w usta Jima – najbardziej zaskakującym człowiekiem na świecie.

– Dzięki temu ty jesteś – głos Jima był ledwo słyszalny między płytkimi westchnieniami wydobywającymi się z jego gardła – zawsze czujny. _Kurwa_ , kochanie, _jestem tak bardzo blisko._

Sebastian wsunął jedną rękę między ich ciała i złapał nią penisa Jima, głaszcząc go powoli, co całkowicie kontrastowało z jego gwałtownymi pchnięciami.

– Więc dojdź dla mnie – powiedział Sebastian gryząc skórę Jima na jego szczęce. – Chcę żebyś rozpadł się dla mnie, chcę cię słyszeć. Chcę słyszeć jak dochodzisz. _Teraz_ – Moran zacisnął zęby na obojczyku kochanka.

Jim zadrżał, jego palce zacisnęły się rozpaczliwie na plecach Sebastiana, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wydał z siebie głośny krzyk, kiedy całe jego ciało ogarnął orgazm.

Z imieniem Jima na ustach, jęcząc cicho w jego skórę, Sebastian dołączył do niego, drżąc i dochodząc głęboko w jego wnętrzu.

Opadł na pierś Jima, dysząc ciężko.

– _Kurwa_.

Leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo i po chwili ostrożnie wysunął się z niego i położył się obok na łóżku, pozwalając by ich nogi pozostały ze sobą splątane.

Jim westchnął z zadowoleniem i ułożył się na wilgotnej od potu piersi Sebastiana, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi i ocierając się o nią nosem. Moran przeczesał dłonią jego krótkie włosy, masując lekko skórę głowy.

– Jak twoja migrena?

Jim westchnął cicho i przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej.

– Lepiej.

– Wiesz, że muszę wstać?

– Mmmm, nie, nie musisz.

– Mam dzisiaj coś do zrobienia.

– Weź sobie zwolnienie.

– Chcesz, żebym wziął zwolnienie z morderstwa?

– Mmmm, dlaczego nie?

– Nie spodobałoby się to mojemu szefowi.

– Twój szef wydaje się być dupkiem.

– Tak, jest.

– Pieprz go.

– Nie ma sprawy.


End file.
